God's Bane
by Lunacii
Summary: Fem!Allen femallen Allen walker, a young girl that hates war with passion stumbles upon creations of the ark, without realization. Her neutral siding in the war marks her as a wild card that both sides want to win this war. femaleallen
1. Pleasant Meeting

***Notes***

Timcanpy is separated from Allen at the moment... Takes place after Cross knocks her out in India. This doesn't really go along with the story line-ish..-ish-again..

**Warnings: FemAllen, OoC-ness...I Don't know... What else? Blood?**

My idea of how** fem!Allen Walker Looks like is her looking like Lala from To Love Ru Motto (Anime vers.)** Shorten her a little bit, make hair white, eyes grey then the red curse mark. Wahla! Pwetty, Cute, Adorable genderbent Allen Walker...

**Full Summary:** Allen Walker, a young girl who doesn't know her place within the world and hates war with passion, stumbles upon strange crystal-like machines in the earth that, unknown to Allen, where servants and creations of the White Ark. Allen tries to fix these machines which only seem to respond to her touches. However the war seems to be taking her in as Allen learns more of herself, her innocence and the shadowy gentleman within her reflections.

* * *

><p>The night was silent, the air cool. A perfect crescent moon night. Yet, no matter how perfect the night was, the small white figure of the girl was tense. Those silver eyes looked around the empty streets of the small town she took refuge in. She had narrowly escaped a large Akuma after the several cube formed innocence in her hands.<p>

Allen never meant to find them, she just so happened to stumble across them by the lake, in an old run-down fishing shack she came across.

The young female glared down at the pieces that were glowing warm within her hands, their green light just dim. Then her head shot up as faint thud echoed. With quick eyes she looked for the source and saw a door had been opened. A small group, two men and one girl, stepped out. Quickly, Allen hid behind a nearby barrel- tense. The uniform the trio wore was one she saw many times. The Exorcists uniform of the Black Order. The ones with Innocence, like her, who served in the war for God against the enemy- the Noah.

It was easy, not at all difficult to figure out the Black Order's goal. Gather Innocence, find the Heart, defeat the Noah.

Allen was often tempted to do as her Master asked her , more like ordered, to do. Follow Timcampy to Order's Headquarters and help defeat the Noah. It excited her that she'd be able to make a family again, ones similar to her, the had Innocence too. They would understand her with a deformed, red left arm. But Allen didn't join. The Black Order was in war. They would put her in and Allen hated war with a hell-like passion.

Sounds of people screaming in pain, families torn apart, souls obliterated, dieing wills, lust for blood and kill, the boiling hatred. All the darkness, she hated it. People drowned in war, they would forget themselves and cause pain and sadness and hatred. Allen didn't hate war, she _loathed_ war. It disgusted her beyond belief.

Allen watched the group walk towards her hiding place. Thinking of sprinting up and into the nearby woods, her legs tensed up ready for the sprint. Then they were just barely ten feet away. So close, now five feet away. Allen went against the idea and sunk herself lower behind the barrels to the dirt-covered ground. They were too close. They'll sense the innocence. The four pieces of innocence within her hands and her innocence as well. The trio of exorcists would most likely take herself and the innocence to their headquarters, force her into their bloody-hate filled war.

The trio of Exorcists continued on into the forest. Relief filled the white head, her muscles loosened up. Slowly standing up, looking at the retreating exorcist's backs, she walked towards the opposite side of town, towards the hotel. She needed some food, and a long nap.

After checking in at the small motel, Allen listened to the talk around her as she slowly ate her meal. To her luck, there was talk of the exorcist. They had been in town for a week now and had just left to some other area. Allen, relived by this news, decided she needed some 'fun' time.

She engaged herself in poker with some rather self-centered men, winning every round. Allen was very happy of her cheating skills, and was proud of them.

The men got up and left mumbling as they went, "How she do it? I though we gave her all the bad cards! Couldn't tell if that beauty was cheating..."

Smiling brightly she retired to her room. The Innocence were exactly where she left them, in her small little purse, still glowing warmly. Closing the black bag, she pulled the covers and laid herself within their warmth, placing the purse underneath her pillow.

Her hands ached though. The need to hold onto her master's golem, Timcampy. A childish act she gained over the years, and continued on whole heartily since it felt nice to hold the small golden ball close to her. Sighing in fond memory of Timcanpy, she slowly fell asleep until a rather loud thudding on her door startled her.

With a soft groan, Allen forced herself out of bed. Grumbling to herself she went to the door and opened to see who'd knock on her door at this hour and why.

What greeted her eyes was a very tall male, but then again she was rather small for a fifteen-year old girl, as told by her Master. The man had red hair, help up with a bandanna, an eye-patch over his right eye, and red scarf and had the exorcist uniform on. Her eyes slightly widened.

He was one of the men she saw earlier entering the woods. This was bad. They must of sensed her Innocence.

The late-teen in front of her grinned broadly down at her, for a moment seemed to have froze. "STRIKE!"

Allen, eyes widened up at him, confused. Strike? What on earth did 'strike' do with anything.

The red-head gripped her hand, smiling charmingly down at her. "Why hello there pretty little lady. How are you this very fine night?"

"BAKA-USAGI!"

Allen and the red-head looked towards the voice. Allen was screwed. So very screwed. The other two were here as well.

The one who spoke was a tall, Japanese man, his blue eyes cold, and his blue hair up in a pony tail. The other was a girl, long green hair in pigtails, with purple eyes. By the looks of her, Allen guessed she was Chinese.

"Ah! Yu! Look at this adorable, pretty lady! Ain't she cuuute!" The red-head sang. He grabbed the shocked Allen by her shoulders and showed her off to them like she was some very prizable object.

"AH! SO CUTE!" The exocist girl glomped Allen, "Oh... You have white hair? Whats that on your f-?"

Allen, regaining her senses, moved away from the trio back to her door. "I'm sorry, but you knocked on my door. Did you want something?" Yes. Did they or where they just knocking on the door for pure fun? Allen wanted some sleep!

_Plus... Weren't they suppose to be out of town? Unless..._

The Chinese girl smiled. "We're sorry for waking up but this was the room we had rented and we had forgotten something in here. Do you mind if we could-?

Smiling sweetly to them, Allen stepped away from the door, allowing them in. Allen was relived again after so many time today. They just forgot something. That's girl and red-head came in and started to look right under neath the drawers, table, chairs and bed.

The girl got up and sighed. "Seems like it's not here. I'm sorry we interrupted your sleep."

"Ah-no-no! It's okay! I was about to fall asleep- so you really didn't interrupt- well maybe me falling asleep! But I wasn't asleep yet so nothing to apologize for! " Allen said hurriedly, waving her hands in front of her then, laughed nervously.

_'Gwah! I'm such an idiot! They aren't after me... wahhhhh...I'm An idiot.'_

The Japanese man was still outside the door, glaring at her. Allen looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Che. A typical Moyashi." The man continued to glare at her.

It was Allen's turn to glare. She didn't like the name 'moyashi.' "My name is Allen! I don't even know what a 'moyashi' is anyway!"

The red-head spoke up from the floor. "Miss Allen-chan," Allen looked down at him," 'Moyashi means 'bean sprout' in Japanese." The red-head grinned brightly at her.

It struck Allen like lightning. The Japanese man was referring to her _height_. Immediately heat came to her face and she glared at the Japanese man who glared right back. "MY NAME IS ALLEN, GIRLY FACE!"

That seemed to struck a nerve for the man came right at her with a black sword. Her blood seemed to strangely react to this as many times before. It practically gave out a soft sing of 'Innocence~!' Raising her left arm the blood struck, and was stopped right there. The man's eyes widened in shock.

_'Awww... Crap.'_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Lenalee, this is Lavi, and that is Kanda. We're Exorcists of the European Branch."<em>

That was was all Allen could remembered before she bolted out of the room, with her large coat, and the black purse in her hand with the four innocence pieces. She knew they would be following her. They wouldn't let an Accommodator out of their hands.

_'Well... they lost this one.'_

Allen dropped herself behind some boulders, lying flat on her stomach. Closing her eyes, she listened to her heart's hard thobbing, and for the sound of foot steps.

It was a narrow chase, the red-head Lavi used his innocence hammer to grow and catch up with her. Allen ducked a whole load and ran around trees. The Lenalee girl was also hard to get rid of. She was very fast with her innocence boots, and kicked trees out of the way to get to Allen. Allen had to boost up her running to get away narrowly, very narrowly. The thick forst helped her escape the flying Chinese girl. The hard one to shake off was the swords-man, Kanda. He was chopping and slashing his way through all the trees to get to her. Allen had to resort to her innocence to escape. Kanda had managed to grab her long white hair and pull her to him. Swiftly, Allen lodged her right elbow into his stomach, spin around and cry out, "Innocence Activate!" sending out the white claw of her left hand into his face, sending him flying into the air. Allen, feeling bad about fighting, managed out a quick apology then continued running. A stitch in her side. Her legs sore.

But Allen managed to win this round. She was sore and tired. She needed to rest.

No.

Not yet. She had to keep walking forward, the Exorcist were no doubt searching for her still.

With a grunt, Allen pushed herself off the ground, stumbling a bit when she took one step foward. She grabbed the stab of rock sticking out of the mountain next to her to steady herself only to be rewarded with a crunchy noise below her feet. Startled Allen looked down at her feet, seeing cracks appear, then the ground gave way.

With a cry, Allen and her belongings fell into the dark hole. Still looking up she could see a boulder slam where she use to stand, sealing off their entry from the world above.

* * *

><p>Aww... man.. That was tiring. This was an on and off chapter today. Done within the 3-5 hour area. So... yeah.<p>

**NO FLAMES! Reviews are nice, ideas wonderful!**

**I'll try to update this at least onnce or twice at least monlthy. You know,adding chapters. Kep me inspired guys!**

OMAKE! :D Just for fun.**** Should I do them?


	2. The Findings

**Hi-Hi!**

Second chapter, all within 24 hours! YAYZ! This chapter kinda sucks...ish. I suuuuuck in describing things! w Oh well...

**Look at my poll on my page please! It helps me a lot!**

**Sorry that this chapter is about 1000 words less than first chapter. I'll try and make chapter 3 around 3-5 thousand words! =w=**

* * *

><p>It was cold. Her body sore from the chase and the crash. Groaning, Allen reluctantly opened her eyes. She must have knocked out from the crash.<p>

What Allen first saw was white... a pearly blue white color. Thinking that she was hallucinating, she closed her eyes tight and opened them again. The same color. Starting to think she was dead, she slowly sat up and looked around. She was in a pearly, crystal cave. Getting up, groaning more from the pain, she looked around her.

To sum the cave up: it was beautiful. Even Master Cross would of approved of this cave- which was saying something. He hated caves. They were all dirty and ugly as he would say.

Looking more closely around her, she began to notice the details. Shards of crystal sprouted from the floor and ceiling, reflecting a variety of bright, rainbow colors. Stepping forward, she heard a crunching noise from underneath her. Looking down she noticed what gravel, and something shiny. Bending down she picked it up. It was a gem. White, clear.

A diamond.

That could easily pay for more than half the debt she was forced to pay during her years with Cross.

Stuffing it in her pocket as a 'back-up' plan of more debts yet to come from her master, she continued forwards. There were load of gems, everywhere. Rubies to emeralds to diamonds. So many... she'll have to remember this place alright. It'll save her the trouble of debt with Cross for sure.

Allen observed everything around her with bright interest. '_Ooh_'-ing and '_ahh_'-ing and '_Wow_!" could be heard from those soft lips, echoing off the cave's chamber like walls. Something else caught her eye. Allen had noticed that many areas within the cave, walls, ceiling, and floor, had patches of white brick. Stone white brick. It was as if someone had built this place. Allen continued on, this place was just so mysterious.

It was at least ten to thirty minutes when she oticed white light. "Ah!" Allen exclaimed cheerfully," An exit!" Rushing forward she entered the white light.

On the other side was a very large chamber, but still a cave.

Feeling a bit disappointed, but even more excited she observed the cave and froze. In front of her was what seemed to be crystal-like statue. It was hard for her to make out what it was suppose to be. It was so unearthly.

The features almost seemed robotic, yet there was no way this crystal statue could be a robot. Stepping closer she could just barely make out it's features. It practically had no face what-so-ever. It was similar to that of Timcanpy's.

Allen's heart ached some more. She wanted Timcanpy!

The body of the statue was made that of what seemed to be a mixture of crystal and diamond, sparkling colors as the light it it's angles. The diamond-shape-like head, was oval-like, a large templar-looking cross etched into the diamond-crystal. It was a pure black, unlike the rest of its body. Even when the light hit it it seemed to suck it in, giving off a reflection of a dark rainbow sparkles. It's body was angular and sharp. Yet very well toned in away. On it's chest, Allen could make out a large cross, like that on it's head. Miniature straight crosses embedded it's arms and legs in its upper regions. It's feet were sharp, show-like attachments and its fingers were long and form gave Allen the impression of a bishop in Chess.

Allen stared in awe at the towering figure. Walking so that she was right next to its feet she stared up at it. It had to be at least sixty feet tall. Being only fiver feet and two inches... She felt very, very short. _Barely_ a twelfth of the statue's size.

"W-wow!" Allen cried out, in awe and amazement, "It's so... Huge!"

Tearing her eyes away from the statue she looked at her surrounding. Noticing the many piles of books, and leafs of papers scattered near the statue she walked to them, kneeling to get a better look at them. Setting down her long coat and purse next to her, Allen reached out for a leaf of paper. Lifting it closely, she read what she could from the hasty cursive writing. Then something caught her eye. Scribbled on a corner of the page were strange runes. The closer she looked at them, the more familiar they were.

Then it hit her. These runes-

They were the ones she and her beloved, foster father, Mana created together so long ago. But... How was it possible they were on- on _this_?

Shaken, Allen started reading the loose paper, her eyes darting back and forth.

In the end, Allen couldn't find a clue to who wrote these notes- or her beloved Mana's and her music notes. But Allen did learn some very interest information on this statue- no creature-like weapon.

From what Allen could get out of it was that this 'weapon' was suppose to be a some sort of creation of what this writer called 'home'. The writer had mentioned his 'home' a few times but it was always scribbled out or had water spilt made Allen frustrated. Apparently the 'weapon' was disabled and broken. This was suppose to be used in a _war_. A key tool like what apparently was the enemies key tool called '_Apocryphos_'.

_War_. Allen couldn't but frown. War-war. All about war. She loathed war. She hated weapons as well. Weapons that had emotions, that had a soul, a will. It was wrong. All so very wrong. Parasitic exorcist were human weapons. She was a weapon.

Allen didn't want to be a tool. A weapon of war.

Allen wanted to be_ loved_. Feel loved. To have a family. She _wanted_ what Mana had given her. Love. Care. Family.

"_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka konoko ni ai wo, tsunaida te ni kisu wo_." Sighing heavily after that little phrase of her lullaby, Allen stood up.

A grinding noise behind her startled Allen, and quickly she spun around. Nothing was there. Looking up, Allen's eyes widened. The black crosses on the creature seemed to lightly glow, as if responding to her and Mana's song, like it was emotionally impacted by it like her.

This 'weapon' had feelings, too. Allen could feel it in her heart. Possibly... Just maybe it was friends with its creature. With now determined eyes, Allen had set a goal.

_'I'll fix you, neither of us will be alone.'_

Allen looked around for another exit then the on she entered here from, and she was rewarded. Climbing up several stairs onto one of the many levels of the chamber, closer to the 'weapon's' waist area was a tunnel. Walking bravelyinto the tunnel, she came shortly to a white door with a rather elegant handle. Opening the door towards herself, white light greeted her. A step forward and she vanished.

Allen just hoped she'd make it back here. After all, she got lost rather easily.

* * *

><p>There you go! No flames please! Love you! Look at my page for poll- helps me...ish. :D Who should Allen be with?<p>

And yeah.. **Allen really wants to feel loved.**


	3. Lost Angel

**Ha-ha! Chapter 3 Done! :D Yuuuuus... but sadly.. I didn't make it even into the 3000 words, I got like 2864... something like that. Might be 3000 :D I'm glad though. I felt stomped.**

**So...yeah... Enjoy... I might change the full summary. Also... I might have to change the story to RATED M because I'm seriously thinking of gorey-ish scenes.. I don't know.. what'd you think?**

**PLEASE DO THE POLL on MY PAGE!**

* * *

><p>Allen, fair and adorably cute, walked on the crowded streets. Some people would stare at her, marveled at her beauty. Her divine white hair, the marking on her left cheek or some of the perverted stares on her body. But this was Allen. She very oblivious to these kind of situations, so she just continued on walking through the streets in a bright, happy mood with a sweet smile on her face.<p>

Her exit from the cave took her to a forest, near another town. It was bright daylight, the sun high and shining.

Allen was a little sore from last night, but she felt a bit better. She filled her stomach, played poker a bit with some silly old men over walnuts- the game was rather funny with the old men's remarks-so she didn't cheat. But she did win eight of the fifteen rounds.

So here Allen was, admiring some bakery goods through the bakery's window. Allen was seriously debating on buying either the muffin or the cake. Then a sound caught her ears.

Someone was playing a _piano_. Forgetting all about the goods, she went to the town's square and saw some people dancing to a fast, cheerful tune from the piano. An old man was playing while a young little boy sat right next to him laughing along with them. The boy was clapping his hands with the tune.

Allen's heart ached just slightly from the scene giving her wonderful memories when she was younger. Smiling, Allen left the merry scene to go further within the town's market.

Exploring the shops and stands was rather exciting to the white-head beauty. Each held their own unique items, hardly any repeating.

She lingered a bit in a music store, reading some of the notes on the piano done by others. She laughed at them every now and then. Some, she felt, were completely pointless music.

From the music store she went to a flower shop, which was rather bright and colorful. It drew her in and was quite surprised to see only few people within. A few old ladies, three tall gentleman- two which had top hats.

Allen walked to the woman behind the counter asking if she had any white roses. The old woman at the counter smiled, pointing out the white roses for her. The old struck up a conversation on the representations of roses.

"-Usually yellow flowers represent friendship. Girls often give them to each other. Two roses together to form one stem mean an impending marriage or engagement- so be careful dear when you're offered roses! A man might trick a young lass like yourself into marriage, eh!" the old woman laughed.

"Oh! So fitting! Then what do white roses represent then? I always got them because they were so pretty!" Allen was enchanted by this woman's knowledge.

The old woman looked at Allen like she was crazy. The woman smiled and lightly held some of Allen's long white hair. "White roses represent Innocence, purity, humility. I can tell right away that helps summarize you up. Why, you give off such an air of innocence you could sense all over town! Plus, you seem like a child that would willing stick her neck out to protect her loved ones," sighing, the crone let Allen's hair go, tapping Allen's cheek, "Anyway... Who'd you get these roses for eh? What man's heart did you capture?"

Blushing brightly, Allen shook her head frantically. "Ah! Um- I just thought white roses were pretty and wanted a few for myself! No really! I haven't captured any one's heart! Really!" Allen added in frantically. The woman had a knowing smile on her face, Allen felt like the woman wasn't listening to her.

Sighing, Allen went to where the woman pointed out the white roses, her cheeks faintly red from the old woman's words.

'Do I really give off that much innocence?' Allen shyly thought. It was embarrassing to be told that. Was that a good or bad thing?

Allen brought her attention back to the white roses in front of her. She picked five, fully bloomed ones. With thoughts on her wanting friendship with the 'weapon' in the pearly cave she got two yellow ones and two red ones. Unity, and friendship. Bringing them up to her nose, Allen sniffed them lightly. Allen immediately felt calm, felt safe for a few seconds. Opening her closed peaceful eyes, she smiled sweetly down at the flowers. She really wanted to have a family again. Her innocence was one member, that one woman also when she was with Master Cross and now hopefully the 'weapon' next. And others too.

Then she felt it. Some one's eyes were on her, looking at her intensely. Allen felt nervous. She didn't dare look for the source. Deciding to play it cool, she put a smiling poker face on, and went to the woman at the counter.

When Allen finished purchasing the flowers and wrapping the stems up, the old woman gave Allen a little wink and said "Good luck with you little boyfriend." Blushing furiously, Allen left the woman.

Exiting the floor shop, Allen made way to the town's square. From there she'll go to the woods to the passage to the cave. But she couldn't resist what was to come next.

Once she came to the town's square, she noticed it was silent. No piano. People were sitting and chatting away. Some standing. The old man and the little boy were still sitting at the piano resting.

It was tempting! So very tempting! Allen wanted to got sit on the bench and play that tune. It was so very tempting! Even her blood was singing for her to just go play on the piano, to make something happen. It was silent! Allen couldn't resist that nagging feeling in her heart.

It was nearly sun-down. The sky was turning orange. _Do it!_ her blood sang for her to do it, it was boiling with the need to play the tune she loved and yearned. _Her tune_. _Mana's tune_. _Their tune_. Now or never. Allen couldn't resist it.

She gave in.

Walking towards the old man and the boy, a bright smile on her lovely face. 'Hello," she said softly," Can I play?"

The old man looked up at her, into her bright, joyful silver eyes. He smiled. "You can play?"

Allen nodded eagerly. "Yes I can, sir. I was taught when I was younger."

Quickly, the old man got up and waved to the seat. The little boy looked up eagerly at her. Allen smiled brightly back. "Go on and play little Miss."

Allen sat down on the bench. Her hands over the keys.

Relief.

She was finally playing her lullaby.

The notes perfect, it felt so perfect.

It wasn't long before a crowd grew around her. There were whispering, but Allen didn't care. All that mattered right now was the song. The tune was not enough for her satisfaction. She needed her words. And so she added them for the second half of the song. And she felt complete when they so effortlessly left her mouth. So perfect.

_"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First One,then two ..._

_Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born_

_Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray_

_Please bestow upon this child your love_

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

_I will still continue to pray_

_Please bestow upon this child your love_

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss."_

Playing the last few notes on the piano, it was peaceful, pleasant silence. The last key pressed. Silence and Allen felt accomplished. Her blood calmed down, yet the Innocence she foolishly brought with her reacted to the song. They seemed warmer, dazely happy.

There was clapping, loud clapping. Startled she looked around. She drew in a bigger crowd than she expected. Allen was blushing madly all over again.

It was turning dark by time she was able to leave the town square. Many people came to her telling her how beautiful she played. How her song moved them very dearly. They felt very warm, and happy. Forgetting all the bad things in the world.

Allen started walking off, and only a hand full of people were in the town's square. Couples and some children playing. Three gentlemen-two with top hats were standing by the water fountain in the center of the square, close to where Allen was.

Holding onto her flowers tightly, Allen crossed the square and into the darkening woods. She still felt as though someone was watching her. Allen dared looked behind her. She saw no one, this made her feel worse. Her stalker was good at hiding.

Freezing in place, Allen looked around. She couldn't remember this place, this wasn't the way to the passage-way to the cave. The worst struck her.

Allen was so absorbed in the stalker business she must have missed the area. And she couldn't go back the way she came. For one the stalker was most likely there and two her lack in sense of directions and doing all that turning around got her confused on where she came from.

Allen Walker, was lost. Very much lost. She needed Timcanpy. She needed to hold him. Allen was scared now.

Being stubborn as usual, Allen continued on forward, which ever way it was suppose to be. No one popped out of nowhere, nothing grabbed her. That still couldn't stop Allen from being tense though.

A gust of wind came through the forest, rippling the leaves of the trees and bushes. The gust had caught Allen off guard and hit her front. "Gwah!" Allen cried out as the wind hit her, as she blocked her face causing the roses to go flying.

"My flowers!" Allen ran after the flowers that were separating because of the wind. She managed to get most only two reds and one yellow. No whites, which made Allen upset. Pouting, and forgetting all about the stalker, she sat heavily on the grass, leaning against a tree.

Allen sat in silence, every now and then fidgeting with her red ribbon around her neck. She glared down at her white blouse and black shorts. More wind blew, the air getting cold. Grumbling, Allen pulled her coat closer to herself. Digging her dark boots into the ground in frustration.

Allen tensed when she heard footsteps. Jumping up and hiding behind the tree she had been leaning against. She stared, her muscles tense, ready to move.

What Allen failed to bother thinking of was for the person to appear behind her. A hand grabbed her shoulder making the fifteen-year-old to yell, spinning rather quickly making her fall on to her rear. Allen moan out an 'Ow' from the painful impact.

Glaring up towards the figure, Allen froze. Her large silver eyes widening. "Mrs. Victoria?"

The woman in front of her was in her mid-fifties, her red-brown hair pinned neatly on her head. She had stern, deep green eyes, and wore a dress, it's collar up her neck. She also had a very beautiful, golden necklace with gems. Allen also noted that Mrs. Victoria seemed very pleased to see her.

"Allen! Looking as cute as ever, my child. I didn't expect to run into you here! You seem lost," Mrs. Victoria said, reaching out a hand to Allen. Allen noticed she still had her wedding ring.

Thankful, Allen accepted Mrs. Victoria's hand, pulling herself up. She smiled ever so brightly at Mrs. Victoria.

It had been just a year of being Cross's apprentice when she ran into Mrs. Victoria. Allen had been running away from some men who were keen on getting their debt from Cross through Allen's body. She had been most gracious when Mrs. Victoria stepped out of her carriage and came to Allen's rescue. Paying off the vile men's debt for Allen through money, Mrs. Victoria had taken Allen with her to her home- a very large castle-like mansion- and insisted on making Allen look like a proper young lady- or more like a some angelic princess. They've had contact ever since.

Laughing, Allen rubbed the back of her head, "Y-yeah. I got lost," looking at Mrs. Victoria with full attention," What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Victoria smiled, picking at the leaves on Allen's blouse. "Just taking a nice stroll. Very beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"It is." The moon was full, the stars out and bright like tiny gems. The air was nice and cool, almost perfect. Allen still felt as someone's eyes were _staring_ at her back.

"Something wrong, child?" The elder woman put her fingers under Allen's pale chin and lifted her face up so Allen would have to look up into the woman's searching eyes.

"No-no. I'm just really tired. And hungry. I've been running a lot recently and haven't had any time to eat or sleep." In a way she was telling half the truth. It was true she was tired and hungry, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching her.

Smiling, Mrs. Victoria took Allen's gloved left hand and started to lead her out of the forest. "Let's go, you'll rest in my house."

"Ah, you live here now? I thought you lived in London!"

Chuckling, the older woman looked back at Allen. "Allen, my silly lost angel. You are in a town near London. We will take a carriage to my house."

Allen's eyes widened._ 'I am an idiot.'_

The carriage ride was only twenty minutes, and during that time Mrs. Victoria talked non-stop to Allen about all the ballets, operas, and balls she had been to since she last saw Allen-which was only three months ago.

"-and then I went to this Piano performance. It was spectacular, of course, but it kept on making me think of you. I told my friends there- remember Marith and Aubrey?- that this lovely, young lady I know-you- could play the piano _so much more better_ than that performer. Now, they are most eager to hear you preform!"

Allen blushed from the fact Mrs. Victoria had been bragging about her, like she was her own child. Allen's heart ached.

Mana.

Then the carriage came to a halt, looking out the window Allen was greeted with aweing sight of the Victoria Castle. Its walls were stone black, its towers tall and freighting. Getting out of the carriage they were greeted by a servant, who opened the castle's gigantic doors for them. The enormous crystal chandelier above lit up the entire room. The room was pearl pink walls, yellow, blue, red and pink roses in vases on elegant brown room also held artifacts and magnificent tapestries and paintings. In Allen's mind- she thought everything looked very fancy, beautiful and indicating a wealthy person.

Brought of her thoughts, Allen was led up one of he stairs onto the second floor by Mrs. Victoria's tugging hand. They went past many rich, brown doors, past decorations and paintings until finally stopped by a all so familiar door from all the times Allen would stay here.

Mrs. Victoria already opened the door and lightly pushed Allen in. It was large room, with a very large bed with deep red sheets of fine silk and cotton. These were many pillows of white, pink and red. There was a mirror-desk** (What'd you call those?)** of fine, polished wood against the wall. There was also a fine study desk and a brown rectangular table in the corner with vases of roses in various colors. Portraits of landscapes were also in the room, fine and well. A large deep, red carpet covered most of the room. The walls were still the familiar pink she loved when younger. White double-doors led to a balcony overlooking the backyard garden and the woods below.

It was the same as always. She felt as if she were home.

Ache. Allen really wanted Timcanpy now. But this will do. Allen looked back at the older woman who was staring back at her lovingly as smiled brightly to Mrs. Victoria.

Smiling, Mrs. Victoria embraced Allen, then pulling away from her holding her by Allen's forearms. "Oh it is so wonderful to see you again. There is some food there on a tray on your bed, dear. Sleep well."

Then she left.

After the rather small 'snack', Allen just pulled off her jacket, pulled the covers back, she fell straight onto the bed. Yes... She really needed some nice, long sleep. Yawning and pulling the covers over her, Allen fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_'Sweet, blissful, sleep...'_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! NOOOO FLAMES!<strong>

**Guess who those three gentlemen-two with top hats were! Guess correctly and I'll try and upload a 4-5 thousand word chapter! Challenge for me. Nah... they'll appear in next chapt... but you can guess before next comes... either today or 2-morrow or next. I'll try andmake it to a 4-5 thousand.**

**e.. the gentleman appeared again at the square... coincidence?**

**ALLEN WILL BE DRESSED IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

TEASER: Gentlemen appear in next chapter: Reunited


	4. Reunited

**Finally... I'm done. I started it late last night after ch.3 but when blank. I woke up around 10am and started it again. i was blank... started it like around 4pm finish at 10ish pm. My word spelling won't work so I'm looking for a free online spell checker that you do manually.. found two of them- both pains in the asses.**

**This chapter sadly.. dosen't have 'the weapon' within. Later it will... maybeh next chapter. Maybe. **

**Making things clear. Mrs. Victoria is a noble. = Lady Victoria. Her first name is Anne. Thew... sadly this chapter is like 3,889 words or something in that area. I was going for 4,500.. but I failed.**

**Okay...here we go.**

* * *

><p>Allen sat up, yawning while stretching her arms. She felt so wonderful! Get up from the warm bed Allen made her way to the balcony doors. Pulling them open, Allen took a large breath of fresh, morning air. Stepping out of the room, she bathed her pale skin in the warm sunlight. Walking to the edge she placed her hands on the rail, looking down at all the trees and the lovely garden.<p>

The door to her room opened and Mrs. Victoria stepped in with two maids. One of the maids held something folded in her arms, a light pink material, the other maid held a breakfast tray laden with food.

"Ah! Good morning, Mrs. Victoria," Allen exclaimed, walking towards the small group.

"Morning, Allen-dear. We're going into town today, so I want you to dress in this. These ladies will help you." The two maids came at her, even the one holding Allen's breakfast managed to look menacing to the young girl.

Within the hour, Allen was finally dressed. She wore a light pink, strapless sun dress that went to her knees. She wore a short, sun-yellow long-sleeve jacket. Allen also had on one white glove on her left hand. Allen had yellow low high-heels with a golden anklet on. Allen also had a diamond choker with a dangling golden cross, her long white hair was loosely braided. Allen took one look into the mirror and was amazed._ 'I do look proper now.'_

Mrs. Victoria clapped her hands together causing Allen to look over at her. "Now that you look proper and have had breakfast, let us get going!"

Allen's day within the town she had gone to yesterday was turning out to be very unusual. Mrs. Victoria dragged her all over, looking at dresses, bakeries, jewelry shops. Things for Allen. Finally the stopped at a nice tea house for some tea.

They sat by a window, drinking their tea- Allen eating most of the cookies. "Allen..."

Allen looked up at the noble woman questionably. "Yes?"

The older woman took a deep breath. "I have an offer to make you." Mrs. Victoria's was now serious.

"A-an offer?" Allen looked the woman over carefully and was nervous. Fidgeting wither her braid, Allen looked up at the woman, waiting for her to speak.

"Yes," Anne Victoria said with what sounded like pride," I wish to make you apart of my family- to say I wish to adopt you as my own granddaughter."

Silence. Allen couldn't believe her ears, this woman wished to adopt her now? Allen felt like a grown woman, she was fifteen after all. Looking up in disbelief at the woman, Allen just gaped. She didn't know what to say.

Getting up quickly, Anne went to where Allen sat and went of her knees next to her, holding her by her forearms. "I wanted to have you as my granddaughter right after I saw you when you were twelve, the day I rescued you from those greedy men. You were so sweet, innocent, small and fragile. You stood innocently in the world, oblivious to all the bad surrounding you. I loved your presence since first touch and sight. I went to your master, Mr. Cross and asked to take adopt you. He refused saying you were to be trained and when you were out of his care I could ask you," With a sigh, Anne rolled her green eyes," I suspected he only said_ 'no'_ because he wanted someone to pay off his debts."

Noticing Allen's hesitation, Anne pulled Allen into a soft hug. "It's alright. You don't need to answer now. Think about it." Smiling at Allen, she stood up straight," Let us go."

Pulling softly at Allen's gloved hand, they exited the tea house and into the crowded market. They came across the same flower shop Allen had stopped at yesterday and at Allen's insisting the entered.

"Why looky here! Ain't it the beauty from yesterday," the woman at the counter exclaimed," How'd your boy react to 'em flowers you gave him yesterday- the white roses?"

Blushing madly, Allen opened her mouth to say they were just for herself when Anne exclaimed aloud with delight. Startled, Allen looked at the woman. Mrs. Victoria was beaming down at Allen. "Why didn't you tell me you had a lover? What is his name? What is he like? I want to meet the lucky man to have been able to gain such a beautiful heart!"

Anne grabbed Allen's hands in between hers. "Oh Allen! You're growing up so fast!"

Allen pulled her hands out of the eager woman's hand, blushing even more madly, her face tinted a bright shade of red. "I'm serious! I'm in love with no one! The flowers were for myself because I thought they were pretty!"

"Calm down, calm down, Allen-child. So young and innocent." Anne said, laughing at Allen's bursting.

"Hmpf!" Spinning around and out the door Allen accidentally bumped into someone, but not too hard. "I'm so sorry, sir," Allen apologized, "I didn't see you!" Without even bothering to look at the person she bumped into, Allen rushed around him and into the busy street crowd.

Sighing, Anne looked at the woman behind the counter and smiled. "Funny little girl, isn't she, Erin?"

"You bet she is. Stuttering silly yesterday when I questioned her about the flowers!" chuckling, the old woman looked at Anne with mischief twinkling," You could just tell she was giving those flowers to someone!"

Anne leaned on the counter. "I asked her today."

The older woman looked at the Victoria with an eyebrow raised. "What'd she say?"

"Nothing. The child just stared at me like- oh! I don't know! She might hate me now for asking so late. Such a strong willed child, yet fragile!"

Erin looked at her," You are going crazy with this situation. From the way you talk about her all the time, Allen finds it hard to hate people and is the most forgiving thing in existence," shaking her head," But I get your point... in a way."

Anne admired all the banquets in the shop. The colors matching and blending so well, her green eyes lingering on a banquet of pink roses. It always was hard to tell when something was bothering Allen, she hid her own emotions from the world like they didn't matter. All Anne could tell was that Allen was a little angel wanting to find her place.

"Lady Victoria! How pleasant it is to see you this fine day! I should of known that was you talking there!"

Feeling absolutely blushy, Allen walked through the streets to find something to distract herself. And to Allen's utter delight she saw a the same a nice little music shop. With renewed energy, Allen practically skipped to the shop.

Upon entering, Allen's attention immediately focused upon the piano notes section. Eagerly like a little child, Allen went into the section and lifted a notes book- A Beginner's Guide. Upon reading it, Allen got bored- like an adult reading a little child's picture book. Sighing and putting the book back she took an advance note booklet and flipped through it. It spiked very little interest in her.

"This is so... Basic," Allen muttered setting the book down.

Then Allen felt it again, like someone was watching her. Her head shot up and looked around the shop for anyone looking at her. All she saw was a gentleman with a top hat in the same section as she was in scanning a piano notes booklet- his back to her, on the other side of the shop was a few elderly people talking over the latest violin concert, and a bored Cashier looking at a list of some sort.

Lowering her head down, Allen placed the booklet down and left the shop quickly.

This wasn't going as she wanted her day to go. Allen wasn't feeling so good in the stomach. She felt as if whatever was staring at her was staring at her with some form of malice. She could still feel it's cold gaze on her- Allen would of preferred the perverted ones.

Walking as unstiffly as possible through the busy streets, Allen looked at bakery windows and bought a few sweets for herself and Mrs. Victoria. Allen lingered on the offer Anne had offered her.

A Family.

In all truth, Allen loved the Lady of Victoria. She reminded her a tad bit of Mana's warmth. Mrs. Victoria loved Allen with all heart, she could tell by the way the woman would look at her. Allen could now place that look in Lady Victoria's face when ever she would look at Allen with this new information. The looked within the woman's so ever-green eyes was longing. She longed to have little Allen- the girl with white hair, the curse on her left pale cheek and with the deformed arm of innocence- to be her child. Her granddaughter.

Allen wanted to feel that love again of a family. To have a home to go to. To feel was so tempted to accept the Lady's offer right then and there. She wanted to embrace Mrs. Victoria and repeat 'Yes, yes, yes' to her over and over. But... something held her back.

It wasn't the restrictions of having a noble title. It was something else. It was just Allen's own existence itself.

Allen's existence was to be a weapon in war. She had Innocence in her left arm. Akuma would go to Lady Victoria's castle, attack her, hurt her or most likely kill the woman. Or the order could come and hurt Mrs. Victoria until Allen would have to give in and serve them in this war. Allen didn't want that. Allen didn't want to involve her loved ones into this sick, bloody, war-filled world of Allen's. The very thought of them getting hurt brought pain to Allen's already aching heart.

Stopping next to a building and out of peoples way, Allen closed her eyes. A wave of anger rushed through her. She felt so angry to be involved in this war, angry towards her innocence for choosing her, angry at the Noah for fighting, angry at the Black Order for fighting, angry at 'the Heart', angry at the Earl for creating Akuma from loved one's grief.

Allen _hated_ it!

Growling, Allen opened her eyes and continued walking forward along the busy streets. She could just feel those malice, cold eyes getting closer to her. Swiftly yet making it look as though she was just looking around for the fun of it, she searched for anyone that could be glaring, or staring at her coldly.

No one. This was one good stalker, Allen gave him that much of a praise.

With a sharp turn, Allen walked back to the flower shop. It was getting dark and she didn't need Mrs. Victoria getting worried.

Feeling awfully violated by the now even more intense stare from her well concealed stalker, Allen picked up her speed, clutching her purchases of sweets closer to her.

The crowd of busy streets was getting thinner each passing minute as it got darker and darker. The sun's orange glow fading in the west below the town's horizon.

Soon it was only a handful of people in the streets- all rushing on home. Quickening her steps, Allen turned a corner and was greeted with an empty street. Just her luck. With fast pace Allen started to cross the empty road, barely half way across the the pathway, Allen heard footsteps and the stare was very intense and close to her.

Gulping, not even daring to look behind her, Allen sprinted across the remaining space and did a very sharp turn making her almost lose her footing. Allen could see the still glowing lights of the flower shop and rushed to it.

Allen could just imagine her perpetrator turning the corner, his eyes practically glowing with malice and cold need to lay hands on her. Just as she reached the flower shops door the feeling of being watched vanished. Just like that.

Allen looked towards the corner. No one was there. It was just too strange for Allen's liking.

Getting control over her breathing, Allen opened the flower shop's door and entered the warm room.

Lady Victoria was still standing by the counter talking to two gentlemen. The counter woman was nowhere insight Upon entering the shop, the three looked over at Allen, who stared right on back.

Mrs. Victoria looked rather relieved to see Allen. She must of been worried, Allen was gone for some hours. The closest gentleman to Lady Victoria had a thin face, blue hair tied back, a dark suit and a monocle on. He was tall and was looking at Allen with interest. The other gentleman was tall as well. He had a handsome face, tanned skin, dark hair combed back under a top hat with a dark suit on as well. He was looking at Allen, up and down, taking in Allen's figure with a little too much interest that Allen was comfortable with.

The two looked very familiar, as if she saw them recently but couldn't place where and when she saw them.

"Allen-child," Anne exclaimed, walking towards Allen then dragging the young white-head towards the two men," I want you too meet the minister and his brother."

Standing close to the two gentlemen, Allen felt rather short as usual. She didn't like it. She was just barely five feet **(Yes. I changed her height down two inches. I was seriously thinking putting Allen at 4ft11 and 3/4 in I put 5ft instead)**,and was embarrassed enough standing next to that Exorcist Kanda. These two seemed taller. Maybe Allen's imagination.

What really got Allen was the air they gave off. It was slightly odd, similar to the Earl's so long ago. Allen's eyes narrowed very slightly on them. Something within her was trying to get noticed, and Allen didn't like one bit because for one she felt as if it was trying to call out to these two men, as if she was family, as if it_ knew_ who these men were.

Anne's merry voice brought Allen out of her thoughts. "Allen, this in the Minister," Anne pointed out the monocle man who beamed down at her.

The man bowed to her, then stood up straight, still beaming. "My name is Sheryl Kamelot, a pleasure to meet you, Allen Walker. Lady Victoria has spoken of you many times with high regards. You look exactly as she described you to be."

"And," Anne pointed out the other man, who was still looking at her with great interest," is his noble brother."

"Greetings, dear lady," The man said, taking her right ungloved hand and kissing it gently," I am Lord Tyki Mikk. Were you the one who just so happened to be here yesterday purchasing lovely roses?"

Allen's eyes widened. Now she remembered where she saw them," Ah! You were the one here yesterday! Though...I remember seeing one other man."

Smiling brightly, the Minster said," Ah yes. Adam Earl. He wanted to visit some music stores here in this lovely town he had seen." Chuckling, Sheryl took Allen's hand out of Lord Tyki's relucatant-to-let-go hands and held hers. "I must say, you were that long young lady playing the piano yesterday. Very lovely song you played, where did you learn it, may I ask?"

Allen didn't miss how his hands tightened just slightly on her right hand. "My adoptive father, Mana, taught me long ago." Allen also noticed the Minster's eyes spark for just barely half a second with shock. The other man's, Tyki, eyes also did the very same thing. Allen resisted her need to narrow her own on them.

With a bright smiling poker face on, Allen continued," Lovely song isn't it. Mana said it was _my_ song-my lullaby. We made it together. The words, the notes, everything."

_'Thats right, narrow all you like. This is probably the only time you'll ever meet-'_

"NYA!" Allen feel sideways as something hit her in the right side of her head. Allen had managed to twist so she could land on her rear. Clutching the side of her head, she glared upwards only to gasp. "Timcanpy!"

With a cry of joy, Allen jumped up and grabbed the small golden ball fluttering in the air and clutched it to her cheek rubbing it. Pulling it away and looked down on it with over riding joy. Anime tears were flowing down both Allen's and Timcanpy's faces. Tearfully Allen said," Ah Timcanpy! I missed you so much! I've longed for so many nights and days to hold you to me! I felt so horrible for being separated from you when we were being chased by that scary Exorcist!"

***flashback***

It had been a very nice sunny day in northern Ireland. Timcanpy was on Allen's soft, snow white haired hair enjoying his ride. They just left a town, thinking of going south where the whether was a bit warmer.

All of sudden Allen's curse activated causing Allen to activate her innocence. Two level twos and a few level threes appeared out of nowhere to attack the young girl. Immediately, Allen's white claw slashed the level twos, thus destroying them. The level threes however where to say, a little more cautious then their lower ones, Just as they were surrounding the young Allen a towering, thick looking man appeared.

The man had big muscles and dark skin with tattoos. He wore a leather helmet, almost metal like. He had a double-double edged sword that instantly wiped out the level threes rather bloodily.

Allen's eyes widened at the man. "Ah! You're an Exorcist!"

Instantly, Allen regretted saying anything. The man turned his white eyes on her and spoke. "A girl with Innocence? We're going to the Black order, girl!" The menacing man reached out very fast for her, but missed just barely when Allen bolted off into the woods.

Laughing with insane glee, he went right after her. He couldn't wait for the chase!

_'Thats Winters Socalo! He really is insane as Master said!"_ Allen thought, this man was crazy! He was going take Allen to the Order, she was going to be used!

Then Allen heard a whistling sound as Winters popped out of nowhere and slashed his blade into the ground causing a rather powerful explosion. The force sent both Allen and Timcanpy flying off in opposite directions. Allen could faintly see the golden golem flying in the other direction and Allen, too, was flying rather fast and high in the air.

"Timcanpy!"

***end of flashback***

Anime tears still pouring from both Allen and Timcanpy, Allen clutched the small golem to her large breasts- hugging it tight. "I missed you Timcanpy!"

The three adults surrounding the two sweat-dropped at the two's reunion.

"Oh my," Anne exclaimed looking at the small clock on the counter," Will you look at the time! Allen, we should get going!"

The Minster and lord snapped their gazes from the golden golem and looked at Lady Victoria. Smiling, Sheryl said," It is late. We will walk you to your carriage then." Tyki smiled charmingly down at Allen when she looked up from her golem at Sheryl as he spoke.

Allen's left eye twitched. She wasn't sure whether she should feel relieved that it wasn't just Allen and Lady Victoria walking alone in the night where Allen's stalker maybe waiting for her or dreading the fact these odd gentlemen were coming with them.

"Oh how very kind of you, Minister!" Yeah, Allen dreaded it. Lady Victoria just had to accept.

Sheryl held out his arm for Mrs. Victoria, which she gladly took, and they left first. This left Allen forced to take Mik's right arm. Mikk placed his other hand on her two hands clutching his arm and gracefully led small, Allen out of the Flowershop.

Timcanpy resided himself in Allen's small jack pocket on her left breast, cozily asleep. Ahead, Allen could make out Lady Victoria talking with the cheerful Minister. Lord Mikk engaged himself in a conversation with the nervous Allen. He would keep smiling charmingly down at her like he was trying to make her go under some form of trance from his looks. Allen would just smile sweetly back.

"Lady Victoria was telling us that she offered to adopt you," Mikk stated, smiling ,again, down at her.

Nodding her fine head, Allen still facing forward. "Yes. I might decline."

"Oh?" Tyki raised a fine eyebrow, "Why?"

"I have my reasons and I'd rather not say them," Allen muttered stiffly.

Smiling slyly, Tyki lowered his head until it was next to her ear and whispered, "You're a strange one, my little lady. I wonder, however, who were those beautiful roses for yesterday? I am most curious of the man who has such a fine young lady as yourself."

Allen blushed furiously and turned to glare up at the man as he stood straight up again. Mikk smirked down at her. "Those roses were just for me! You people stop making guesses and listen for once!"

Mikk chuckled.

They continued the remaining distance to the carriage in silence. Just before Allen stept into the carriage, Mikk gripped her hand and kissed it. Then placing his mouth next to her ear. "I"m glad to hear you're single, my little lady."

Blushing once more, Allen simply 'hmpf'-ed and went into the carriage followed by Lady Victoria. Sheryl closed the door with a short wave. The carriage gave a start forward and was on its way to Victoria Castle. Allen refused to look out the window.

Smiling, Anne started. "What'd you think?"

"Of what?" Allen muttered rather darkly.

"Of that young gentleman, or course!"

"Hmmm...oh I don't know- a weirdo," Allen growled.

Lady Victoria shook her head sadly. "Oh Allen-child. You better start getting use to him."

"Why!" Allen said rather ferociously.

"The Minister invited us for tea tomorrow, which I gladly accepted. I said you'd enjoy it," Mrs. Victoria said carelessly.

Allen let a out a little cute whine. She had to deal with that Lord Mikk again! And tomorrow no less! Allen really wanted to sleep now.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Timcanpy and Allen reunited! :D Did I mention I fail in fight scenes unless I've already drawn them and thought them through. I added the flashback just for words... I swear... I would've had more words if i wroteit te other way...<strong>

**A date between Allen and Tyki! :D Don't worry... later I'll add in people like kanda and Allen dates, Lavi and Allen dates, Lenalee and Allen friend dates, etc.**

**So far on the poll, someone voted for Allen to get kidnapped for Neah... . :D That seems intresting!**

**FUn-TIME! Figure out who her stalker is! Guess right and I'll... uh..reward you?**

**Okay.. I asked you guys to figure out the tree guys and... most were perfectly 100% right. I read one that was 66.67% right. They were Earl, Tyki and Sheryl. Blah-ha-ha.**

**Now guess the stalker. =w=**


	5. Wanting

***notes- I seriously might change this story to rated M. You've been warned ahead of time. Its not sure yet, but maybe. Alos my updates will be getting slower because you know how this is the two weeks off for the holidays and stuff for adults, students and stuff. So faster updates in breaks. January time is when things start to get slower... I'm thinking of changing Allen's heiht to 5'1 or back to 5'2...**

**Futbol = soccer I go English waaaaay..**

**Okay... it's kinda a Poker Pair chapter so... yeaaaaah.. 'the wepon' is in thischapter!**

**Warning: This chapter suuuuucks. So faaar... 4 people voted for Allen getting kidnapped by Neah, 2 she gets kidnapped by order, 2 she joins noah, 1 neutral most of it, 1 tells mejust do my thing. on poll PEOPLE! PLEEEEEAAASEE! Now read suckish chapt..**

* * *

><p>Allen refused to leave her room. No way was she going out to this little 'tea date' like this. Her long hair was slightly curled in the ends, more than naturally. She wore a red dress, that was snuggly fit with her breasts, then flowed loosely below her breasts. The dress was long sleeved so she didn't worry much about her innocence and her left hand had a whit glove. It went just a little below her mid-thigh. She wore black panty hoses <strong>(The socks that are like pantsocks, right?)** and black high heels. She had the same jewelry on as yesterday.

The sky outside promised rain, so Allen had hope this meeting would end quickly.

Eventually, Lady Victoria managed to convince Allen to come along to the tea house with the promise of dango for supper. Allen gladly skipped out of her room to the carriage.

The carriage ride took them to London to a very, fancy-like tea house. Feeling very nervous about the entire thing, Anne had to drag the girl by the hand to the tea house. Once they entered they tea house they were called from a corner. They looked over to see the two brothers from yesterday. Mikk was eyeing Allen rather greedily like she was some precious jewel.

They walked over to them and were greeted cheerfully by the Minister. "Hello! Anne, you look happy today! And Allen," Sheryl smiled down at Allen, who stared up at him,"You look as lovely as ever!" Sheryl led Allen to her seat next to Tyki. Mikk gave her a charming smile, which Allen returned a little, sweet one.

"Now," started Shery in his seat across from Allen, Allen couldn't help but feel like a bunny cornered by wolves. Sheryl looked at little, white Allen, smiling with some form of hidden mischief," Why don't you and Tyki here go for a walk. Me and Lady Victoria have things to discuss."

Tyki, already getting up, took Allen's hand and led her out of the tea house. So much for having tea and she just sat down, too! Tyki led her, his hand on her waist, through the busy streets to a park. Allen was starting to form a light blush in the cheeks as he led her through the grassy park to a bench over looking the river.

Little boys were playing futbol in the field trying to get as much play-time a possible before it rained. Allen looked over at the children with interest. They were all enjoying themselves in their game and Allen was tempted to just run over there and play with them. Even if she _was_ wearing a dress and high heels.

Mikk pushed Allen down lightly into the seat then sitting down next to her, he draped one arm on the seats back behind her. Looking at where Allen was looking, and chuckled.

Mikk waved his hand in front of Allen's eyes. Startled, Allen looked up at the smirking Lord. "Hm?" Allen asked, her hum a sweet, little curiosity note.

"Dear little lady," Mikk leaned in close to Allen's face, causing her to jerkily move her head backwards, startled," You seem very deep in thought. Care to share?"

Allen swore if this guy got any closer to her, she was going to knee him and run for it." I was thinking how fun it would be to play with those children." Allen was restricting herself from punching him when he sat up straight and wrapped the arm behind her around Allen's waist. Mikk held her close to his side, making her squeak in fury.

Laughing, the Lord said," But it seems like you can't or else your lovely dress would be showing off some areas you really shouldn't be showing off, my little lady."

Muttering and blushing madly, Allen tried to pry off the man's large hand off her waist, but Mikk'shand just refused to budge. Glaring up at him, Allen growled out, "Pervert."

Mikk just laughed some more at Allen.

Sighing in stubborn defeat, Allen just relaxed a bit against him. Allen continued to watch the boys playing futbol.

Thinking deeply, Allen's thoughts brought her to the 'weapon' in the mystical, jeweled, white cave. She hadn't seen it in two days. Allen was so deeply intrigued by the crystal weapon she was determined to solve it. What really go Allen was its origin. She couldn't figure out where it came from, she knew at least it couldn't have been made by human hands... but then the Black Order. Maybe the Black Order- no. It wasn't possible. Those little diary enteries by the anonymous stated several times, clearly enough, that it was weapon against the Black Order.

It then struck her.

The only known enemies of Black Order was the Noah Clan. The Noah must of created it. Right? But if they created it, why didn't they have it. By the looks of it and all the notes about the 'weapon', Allen would've bet the Noah would've won this war already.

So... A third side of the war? Possibly, maybe. Allen was most curious however in this perplexed case. She keen on also figuring out what this 'Apocryphos' was. It was the Black Orders triumph card, Allen could figure that much, and that this Anonymous hated 'Apocryphos'.

Allen dared a glance up at Mikk's face. He was still watching the children play with a distant look in his eyes.

_'Maybe.. he knows what 'Apocryphos' is?'_ Allen considered asking him about it but, shook her head lightly. 'No', she couldn't do it. Something within Allen told her she already knew who or what this 'Apocryphos' was, as if this thing had played a major part in her life.

"Yu! You're going to kill someone with that blade of your- AH!"

"BAKA-USAGI!"

Allen sat up straight and looked towards the oh-so-familiar voices. Paling, Allen gripped the confused Miik and hid behind him. It was those damn Exorcists again! It was only that mean Kanda and that 'baka-usagi'-pervert Lavi. The girl, Lenalee, wasn't with them.

Mikk was growling, and Allen looked up and noticed he was eyeing the Exorcist in dislike amusement. To Allen's horror, the Kanda had sent Lavi flying and landed hard next to her. Lavi had looked up and with his visible green eye and he saw Allen. The girl with Innocence that they lost.

"You're that Allen-cutie with the Innocence that escaped us!" the boy cried out. Jumping up, he grabbed the pertreifed girl and lifted her into the air for the other one to see. "Look, Yu! It's Allen-chan! The Innocence girl who elbowed you in the stomach and punched your face with her Innocence! Remember! She sent you_ flying!_"

The tall Japanese man froze where he was, just ten feet from where Allen was dangling from the red-head's outstretched arms. Allen could just feel the man's anger waving off him. His black blade was still out and within a second the black blade was at Allen's throat.

Allen was sweating, this man scared her! She wondered what the other people within the park where thinking about this scene. Assassination? Murder? Black Mail? An _Affair_? That one made Allen shiver.

"Moyashi." the Japanese man growled. Kanda looked pissed and ready to kill her.

Growling, Allen said darkly," My name is_ ALLEN,_ Bakanda!"

The cold blade was pressing against Allen's pale skin. "Say that again, Moyashi," Kanda growled threateningly.

"It's ALLEN, Bakanda! How hard is that to remember," Allen said," Oh wait, you must have a brain the size of a walnut if you can't remember that much, girly face!" With that Allen kicked Lavi in the groin, dropping her the ground. Allen swung her leg underneath Kanda, who was striking down at her, causing him to fall backwards. Allen jumped up swiftly, jumping backwards as the samurai man had managed to regain his footing and slice at her. Allen had to arch her back backwards as the blade just barely sliced at her stomach, ripping the red material.

Allen hissed in annoyance at the Innocence blade. Her blood was just singing to destroy it. Allen ignored the feeling. The red-head, Lavi, tried to grab her from behind. Allen ducked and was oh-so tempted to activate her Innocence and lash out at them. Allen glowered at them, her lips pouting. Someone cleared their throat next to her. Startled Allen looked up at the person next to her- it was Mikk. She had totally forgotten all about him.

Mikk looked very tense, his right hand was twitching like he was restraining from lashing out at the two men in front of him. With a strained smile, Mikk looked the two male Exorcist over. "It's not very gentlemen of you two," he said darkly," to attack a young, little lady, don't you think."

"I don't care what you think," spat Kanda, glaring at the Lord," the Moyashi is coming with us."

"What if I don't want to?" Allen said challenging.

Kanda glared at Allen. "You're coming with us, Moyashi! You have Innocence, brat."

Allen glared right back. "So? I'm NOT going anywhere!"

"Allen-chan," Lavi started trying to calm his friend and the girl down," Look, you're an compatible with Innocence! The"

"The Black Order's goal is to gain all the Innocence in their war against the Noah Clan," Allen said shapliy, finishing his sentence. Lavi looked at her in surprise. "Yes I already know this! My master tried to send me to you all," Allen snapped," I refuse to be in any war!"

"You have no choice," snapped Kanda, who was pointing his Innocence at Allen's chest," You're coming with us!"

Lavi looked as though this was not at all going the way he wanted, "Allen-chan, please! The Black Order needs all the help they can get, and you with Innocence is needed! If you're not coming, could you at least give us those four pieces of Innocence you had?"

crap! I left those in my room!' Allen couldn't just go to Lady Victoria's castle, they'd follow Allen and know where she was.

Mikk seemed to have tensed when he heard what Lavi last said. This wasn't good. Suddenly, Kanda lunged at Allen. Allen jumped out the way and punched him in the stomach with her left hand. The swordsman gasped for breath as the air went out of his lungs. Lavi went for her but she managed to kick him in the side sending him flying, crashing onto the bench. Allen walked back a few steps in panic and looked at the Exorcist who were just getting up. Both were clutching the area Allen hit them.

Allen could feel tears starting to brim in the corner of her eyes. _This wasn't fair!_ She'd rather be stuck on this 'date' with Tyki, which was saying something. Allen didn't want to be part of any war, and here she was, hurting the two Exorcist. "I hate war! I_ hate_ the Black Order!" Allen yelled at them, her diamond tears starting to spill. Turning around, Allen sprinted off, crying all the while.

***Different POV***

Tyki stared after the crying young lady. Allen looked so hurt, so fragile. The pain in her silver eyes was obvious through out the entire argument. But through her pain he learned some very interesting things about his little lady.

She had a quick, cute little temper. Dosed off a lot. Hated war and ,to his utter delight, hated the Black Order. Tyki was, however, furious on how the Exorcist treated her, trying to steal her away because of her Innocence. He was also shocked to know, she had four little Innocence with her that she most likely found. If only he could get his hands on them.

Tyki had watched the entire fight and was pleased to see her escape the knife-boy and eye-patch. The two Exorcists chased after her, Tyki would have send some Akuma to stop those two.

The Noah smiled darkly.

Miss Allen Walker was indeed interesting. The Millennium Earl was keen on knowing more about her after the girl entered the flowershop and then played and sang _that_ song two days ago.

The little lady was indeed very interesting.

***back to original Allenish Normal POV***

Allen didn't stop running,even when three level threes popped out of nowhere and attacked the two Exorcists that were gaining on her. Allen went though the familiar little town she had been to yesterday. She ran through the darkening streets, past walkers, past playing children, through the town square and into the forest. Allen soon found herself close to the entrance-exit where she had come through from the cave. But Allen forgot where exactly it was.

Allen could feel water starting to pour down from the sky, with pained eyes she looked up to the dark grey sky. A flash of lightning, a boom of thunder. She was soaked now, her soaked red dress clamping to her skin.

Allen sat heavily on the ground, her legs folded. This was horrible! It was all because of those Exorcist, they just had to rush into things. Allen thought she was given the choice to join the Black Order. Yet those two made her choice and were trying to force her to go.

_Damn this war! Damn it all!_ Allen didn't want to be involved. Tears fell from her eyes, mixing in with the falling rain.

Then Allen felt it. Those cold, malice eyes on her. Eyes wide, Allen looked wildly around her for those sinister eyes. She couldn't see them. If Allen didn't know any better, she would of thought she was going mad. Allen heard a thud, and Allen squeaked looking at the source. The hard falling rain knocked a dieing branch off a tree. Allen looked around with fear, she didn't like this. This was just too horrible. The intense stare was getting closer, Allen could feel it. She could hear rustling in behind her, Allen swung her head around to look. Allen started to crawl backwards away from it.

Closer and closer, Allen was terrified. The large bush was rustling in front of her and Allen was trembling from the fear. The cold feel suddenly vanished, the bush stopped rustling. Allen could hear rushing footsteps from her right, like someone was running. Allen looked over and saw Mikk. He didn't have his hat, and was dry from the umbrella he was holding.

Mikk saw little white Allen, her white hair all over her, clamped to her wet body. Her large silver eyes filled with intense fear, and her whole body was trembling. He went to her and pulled Allen to him so she could have some warmth and be out of the rain.

Allen clutched his jacket, still trembling from her close encounter with her stalker. Tyki's running must of scared whatever it was off. Mikk held her trembling form tightly to his chest murmuring soothing words to her.

The rain started to lighten up and picked Allen up and placed her against a flat rock underneath a tree where the ground wasn't too wet. Just as he, too, leaned against the rock, the rock gave in, opening a pathway. They cried out and slid into the sliding pathway.

The couple landed roughly in the large, white chamber. Tyki ignored the white of the cave and focused on wet Allen, helping her up. He held her by the shoulders, looking her over to see if she got hurt. Once he could see no visible injury he held her to him and looked around the cave.

It was large, white, with many levels made of wood with shelves lined with books, and objects. The ground was white stone. What really got his attention was the geometrical like crystal of white and black statue.

Something was very familiar about this.

Allen pushed herself from Mikk and walked towards it. "I found the entrance when I didn't really need it," Allen growled.

Mikk looked at her, startled. "You've been here before?"

"Y-yes," Allen looked over at him," I found it when I first ran away from those Exorcist." Allen then shivered from the cold air and her body was wet so she was colder.

Tyki went over to Allen, pulling off his jacket. "You should get out of those clothes, darling, you'll get sick."

Allen gave him an angry pout, taking the jacket held out to her, "Give me some privacy, will you!"

Chuckling, he turned away from her blushing figure. Allen glared at his back and started to take off the dress and panty hose. She didn't bother taking off her undergarments, Allen didn't trust him that far.

Buttoning the last button, Allen muttered," Bastard."

Turning around, Tyki grinned nice and wide upon her figure. Her legs bare and pale. Allen's hair was still wet and loose around her body. "You know, that isn't very nice of you to say to a lord."

Allen glared at him,"Sorry, then."

Tyki grinned. Allen watched the tall male stand in front of her, wrap an arm around her waist and grab her chin with his other hand, lifting her face up to his. Allen clutched his white shirt in her tiny fist. Allen was blushing slightly when he smirked down at her, mischief in his eyes. "I demand a proper apology from you, my little lady."

Allen looked very confused up at him.

Tyki ginned even wider. "I want a kiss," he murmured lowering his head to hers, his mouth lightly brushing her trembling ones. WIthout her response, Mikk kissed her softly for a few seconds then pulled away. He smirked at her blushing face.

Allen pushed him away, still blushing a lovely alluring shade of red. Allen wrapped her arms around herself and sat in front of the giant crystal figure. Allen could feel the Lord sit next to her, his arm brushing hers. Ignoring him, Allen looked up at the magnificent thing.

"So," the lord said," You know what this is?"

Still looking up at the 'weapon' Allen replied," From what I read from these texts," Allen waved her arm around to indicate all the scattered leaves of paper and piles of book," Is that this was made or a creation from something this Anonymous writer claimed as 'home'. Apparently this person claims this a weapon."

Allen looked at Tyki from the side of her eyes. He was looking at her with rapt attention, Allen continued. "The anonymous says this was suppose to be _'their'_ trump card against the religious organization, the Black Order. Saying since the Black Order has their trump card, something called 'Apocryphos'-I have no idea what that is- he'll have his 'trump card'. I'm still figuring out its name and putting it back together. It's not finished yet."

Tyki looked away from her to the magnificent crystal being-thing. He appeared thoughtful, a distant look in his eyes.

"Neh, Mikk," Tyki looked down at Allen when she said his name formally," Do you have any idea who 'Apocryphos' is?"

"I do," Mikk said, studying her.

"Can you tell me," Allen murmured. She was just dieing to know, Tyki knew what this 'Apocryphos' was. He could tell her.

Mikk stared down at her, and said darkly," An Innocence that aids 'the heart'. It brings destruction everywhere it goes."

Allen looked into his eyes. They were angry, sad and pained. Allen had a feeling he was affected by this Apocryphos is some way. Allen didn't bother asking, it was pobably personal, something he didn't want to go back to.

Allen crawled to Tyki and pulled him into a warm, little hug. Tyki was startled, but smiled down at her and returned the hug. They separated after some minutes of hugging, Allen smiled up at him. Getting up Allen went to a pile of books. She sat down and started reading them, the cave seemed to give off light, so she didn't worry about lighting.

Tyki came and sat with her, taking one of the books as well, reading it. They sat a while in silence. "Darling."

Allen looked up at him, "Hm?"

"What do you want to do in your life since you don't want to be involved in this 'war'," Tyki asked, looking down at her.

A faraway look appeared in her eyes. What did Allen want to do with her life? She never really thought about it. Allen knew she wanted a family. And she always wondered what it would be like to have a child. Allen looked down at the book in her hands.

"I want a family, to feel loved, and a child," Allen whispered.

Allen gasped when Tyki grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap, like she was a child being cradled. Allen glared up at him, then blushed considerably when he smirked down at her and placed his face in the crook of her neck. "I can give you that, my little lady," he whispered into her ear, starting to rub her thigh.

Allen blushed more of her alluring red as he started to nibble on her earlobe. Allen squeaked as he bit it with his teeth.

"Tyki! Please," Allen gasped," Stop." Allen had tears in the corner of her eyes, and was relieved when he stopped and lifted his head and looked into her pleading silver eyes.

Mikk sighed and pulled her into a hug. Allen snuggled up and fell asleep from he warmth, with just one last thought.

'I guess this means no dango for supper then.'

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. =w= So... apparently Tyki has a crush on Allen, a typical genderbend fanfic. :D You know, I seriously thought about genderbending Lenalee, but I changed my mind. Then I was like genderbend Miranda...and I didn't think that'd be good. =w= So.. only Allen is GB'ed.<strong>

** Tired. Still haven't figured out stalker? Guess! I'll write a really long chapter...ish...hopefully if you can guess right within the next two chapters! :D**

**Next Chapter: World is Mine**

In later chapter Mik offers Allen wha she wanted. A Family and child. So,,,


	6. Jumps

**=w= I feel good. Allen.. learns... new...stuff... oh and by the way Allen will refer Anne as grandmother at times.**

**Warning: Swearing, OoC-ness(?)**

**Rating: This story is being changed to rated M- for reason in later chapters =w=**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the 'date' with Tyki.<p>

The day after the 'date', Allen had woken up to see Lady Victoria fussing over her pillows. The woman had been utterly delighted to see Allen awake. Apparently Tyki had gotten them out of the cave while she was asleep to Victoria Castle where a frantic and overly worried Anne waited with the Minster. So... Tyki_ was_ a gentleman in some ways.

Lord Mikk sent Allen beautiful flowers everyday since, like he was some form of lover wishing well to his beloved.

Allen would growl anytime Anne would mention Tyki because for one, the man would of raped her if she didn't say 'stop'. Two, Allen was _so sure_ the bastard didn't keep his hands to himself while she was unconscious. And three, Mikk was a very suspicious character.

Allen woke alone in her own room. Lazily sitting up, Allen found herself only in her under garments. Tim shifted from his place on her pillow. Yawning widely, Allen stood up stretching like a cat with a little 'mew' included. Allen put on black shorts and a long, white blouse. Her red ribbon was tied around her collar, her long hair pulled up. Allen had to crawl on her knees to look for her black boots. She found them well hidden underneath her bed after she had bumped her head various times.

Today, Allen was going to go visit the cave and figure out more about 'that weapon'. Allen looked out her balcony and to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, she climbed up the vines and onto the roof. If Allen remembered correctly, Anne should be in her study looking over some documents. Allen really wasn't suppose to be climbing up or even being on the roof top. Anne had scolded her when she was younger when she saw little Allen skipping on the rooftop near the edge and told Allen to never do it again and that it was very unlady like of her to do.

So, naturally Allen didn't go on the roof top when any servant or Anne was out in the garden or front where they could easily see her. Allen had found out that instead of going through various halls, and stairs and twist and turns, she could use the rooftop as a cheat to various rooms within the large and confusing castle. She had some bad motor skills.

Timcanpy was fluttering around her as she skipped a bit on the angled roof top. Allen looked towards the front of the castle and saw no one. Smiling brightly, Allen gave a short run and leaped into the air. Her body fully extended, her legs together tightly, her arms like an 'x' across her chest and her knees and waist unbent, she did a very beautiful combinations of twisting within the air. When she was at least fifty feet from the ground, Allen twisted her body and did a front flip to land lightly on her two feet. Grinning with pride of such an acrobatic move, Allen continued on forward when a impressed yet amused voice spoke.

"Very impressive jump, Miss Walker." Allen froze in her place. She probably looked like a white statue. Allen slowed turned her head to the side. Right next to the fountain, easily blocked from view when up on the roof, was the Minster and the Lord. Tyki was holding a passed out Anne who most likely fainted when she saw Allen jump.

Allen stared and stared. Then sighed out in sadness. "She's going to lecture me alright."

Half an hour later, Allen felt, once again, like a bunny cornered by two wolves. Tyki sat next to her, a little too close with his arm around her shoulders, and Sheryl across from her. Yep, she felt cornered.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Miss _Walker_," Sheryl said, grinning, however his eyes were narrowed on the golden golem that was resting on her white head," Where did you get that golem from. It's rather unique."

Allen's small fist tightened, she was sure it didn't go unnoticed," It's my masters," Allen said sweetly.

"Really?" The Minster raised a thin eyebrow at her, his eyes still on Tim," Then why is it with you?"

Allen blinked at him. She felt very uncomfortable. "It was suppose to guide me... somewhere. But I refused to go there and Tim just followed me."

"Where was this 'some-" His next question was interrupted by Anne's cry for Allen.

Excusing herself, Allen rushed out of the room, down the hall and into Anne's room, closing the door behind her and locking it. Allen's grandmother was sitting up, propped up against some pillows. Anne waved Allen over and patted the empty space next to her. Allen sat down next to her, looking down at her hands, Tim still on her head.

"You know," Anne started. Allen got redder in the face from the shame to come from this lecture," That was very dangerous of you to do, child! You could of easily broken a bone, and from that height, as well!"

Allen looked down, shame was heating her cheeks a bright pink. "I'm sorry," Allen murmured. She was very embarrassed, even though this was a tiny lecture, it still got Allen to feel ashamed of being caught disobeying Anne's order.

Sighing, Anne took Allen's gloved hands and held them firmly. Allen looked up at the woman to see that she was smiling softly," No matter. I have something to tell you."

"If it has anything to do with Mikk, I'm out," Allen said rather quickly.

"It doesn't have anything to with him, child," Anne laughed, her face then turned serious," Why didn't you tell me you ran into some Exorcists who tried to take you away?"

Allen gasped and looked up at the woman. "How did you find out?"

"That was why Sheryl was here. He is a supporter of the Black Order," Anne calmly explained to the bemused Allen," Apparently the Order knows about you from a letter from Cross and that little 'chase' in that village about a week and a half ago."

"Yeah, they started it," Allen muttered. Anne giggled.

"Anyway, he came to warn me about the Order might attempt something," Anne yawned," By the sounds of what the Minster said, the Order sounds desperate for Innocence compatibles."

Just great. Here Allen was, hating war and the Order has gotten whiff of her and might try something suspicious to involve her in the war. Trying to be as calm as possible Allen just smiled at her grandmother. "How very kind of him to do."

"Very kind of him," Anne agreed, nodding her head vigorously," He also offered me help in protecting you from the Black Order." Anne was beginning to sound sleepy. Allen didn't press the tired woman for what kind of 'help' this 'protecting' was and stood up. Gently pulling the elder woman into a laying down position and pulled the pillows under her head.

"Go to sleep, you're tired," Allen whispered to the woman. Anne closed her eyes and quickly fell into a silent slumber.

Allen walked towards the door and froze before she could unlock and turn the door knob. She could hear Sheryl and Tyki outside the door talking quietly- they were waiting for her. They were going to still question her. Stepping quietly from the door and towards the window facing the woods. Silently opening the window, Allen stuck one leg out,then the other. She slid gracefully out the window, landing on the grass. With a sprint, Allen vanished within the dark forest like a dove into the night.

It was only ten minutes and Allen found what she was looking for. It was a hole underneath a trunk that was lifted by it's thick roots. Allen had found this route after she went to the entry-exit near that little town to look for a closer route to Castle Victoria. Upon finding this one, Allen went and destroy the other one because Mikk knew where it was and she didn't need him going to her cave.

Getting on her hands and knees, Allen crawled into the hole underneath the tree and continued on for some meters in the earth. The farther she went the wider and higher the tunnel got and it went to the point to where she could finally stand up and walk. Allen then came upon a white door and entered into the white cave. Allen pulled Timcanpy from her shirt pocket and let him fly off to the 'weapon'.

Allen sat down heavily in front of the crystal weapon, looking up at it. Timcanpy fluttered down next to her, Allen noticed that a music symbol was on its face now. Allen stared at the little golem bemused. She didn't understand. Thinking of everything that happened with the 'weapon' that could relate to the music note of Tim. Allen froze. When she first came here and read those notes on the paper. Swiftly, Allen grabbed the notes that she left always in the same place.

These notes were her's and Mana's. And when Allen said those lines from her lullaby, the 'weapon' had glowed, like it was responding to her. Timcanpy fluttered over to her and pointed with its tail at the music scores then at Allen then to 'the weapon'.

Allen shook with excitement. _'Is this it? A big piece to this magnificent puzzle?'_

There was no piano, but how would humming the tune work? Looking up at the crystal figure, Allen started that song's tune.

Her soft humming filled the cave and Allen watched in amazement as the crystal started to glow along with the tune. When Allen stopped, it was still glowing lightly. Allen started to jump up and down in her excitement, clapping. It was just so amazing, to see this reaction. Allen then opened her mouth, her lullaby words coming out smoothly in tune.

_"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ..."_

Allen's eyes widened from the things response. It glowed brightly, like it was going to blow up. Even when Allen stopped after those words, it continued on to glow as if it was waiting for her to finish. Allen ran to the closest stairs, going up and up until she was level with its face. Continuing her song, Allen watched in amazement as it glowed brighter and brighter, like a star. Just as she sang the last word, it was like an explosion. Allen was sure it must been like an earthquake for the world above.

Losing her balance, Allen fell from the level with a cry of fright and panic then she hit something. Allen dizzily thought she hit the floor, but this floor felt a little too warm to be the cold stone floor of the cave. Opening her eyes, Allen screamed.

What greeted Allen was the crystal weapon's face. It was leaning over her, giving off a worried feel to it. Allen slowly sat up, and looked down at what she was on. It was crystal. 'The Weapon' had caught her as she fell, it saved her. Allen looked closer at the black, crystal cross on its face. She could see her reflection, her long white hair had gotten loose and it looked ruffled and messy and Allen's silver eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. She looked ridiculous.

Something caught Allen's eye. It looked as though something... _something red_ was glowing within the black crystal.

The figure started to shift, and was in a kneeling position, lowering its claw-like hand to the stone floor for Allen to jump off. It looked down at her, tilting its head lightly to the side. It continued to stare at her as though it was abashed by her.

Clearing her thought she said," Were you expecting someone else?"

The crystal figure gave a loud hum, confirming her question. The crystal being went into a sitting position, leaning its sparkling back against the cave wall.

Allen put a hand over her heart. It felt warm, like this figure was something of home. She felt safe, a feeling she hadn't felt in forever. Allen's heart ached, and felt the desire to go home. Not Lady Victoria's castle, but somewhere else.

But... where was this 'somewhere'? Something hummed within herself, as if chuckling at such a silly question that she already knew the answer to.

It was late night when Allen walked home. The lights of Victoria Castle were bright showing people were still awake. Carefully, Allen looked around for anyone who would might see her. Seeing no one, Allen made her way to the garden and looked again for anyone that might seeing the white haired girl and the golden golem. Again, they saw no one. Allen went on over to a vine covered wall, and started to climb towards her balcony.

Allen was just barely half-way there when a the deep voice of the man she hated spoke. 'What are you doing, darling?"

Well, _crap_.

Allen looked down and saw the grinning bastard. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was looking up at her with his dark amused eyes. "That wasn't very nice of you to leave us _waiting_ for hours."

Allen growled, her silver eyes glaring down at him, "I had to go somewhere important."

"And where is this 'somewhere'?" Allen gasped and looked up. Leaning against her balcony and looking down at her was Sheryl, his eyes looked very amused.

"None of your business," Allen hissed. These bastards! They were waiting for her the whole time!

The minister chuckled, even more amused, "Tsk, tsk, Miss Walker. That isn't nice for a young lady like yourself to say."

Glaring more at the, Allen growled," What do you want?"

The man smiled down at her. "Where were you, Miss Walker? You're lucky your grandmother was asleep all the while. We wouldn't be needing her passing out again, would we?"

"Like I said,_ 'None of your business'_." Allen was really getting annoyed at his two men. No way was she telling them where she was because she was sure Tyki told him all about this 'weapon' and Sheryl would most likely question her or force her to take them there- where 'the weapon' was currently still sitting on the floor of the cave.

"Hmm? Thats no fair, darling," Tyki laughed from below her," We were worried for you." Allen glared down at him.

"I don't care."

Sensing Allen's annoyance, Timcanpy launched himself from Allen's head at Tyki, attacking the lord then biting his hand when Mikk swatted at it in surprise. Tyki grabbed Tim's tail and was attempting to pull the golem off his gloved hand. Allen dropped from the vines and rushed to Tyki's aid, yelling," Bad Tim! Bad! Let him go!" Sheryl was laughing hard up on Allen's balcony, clutching his stomach. Allen managed to get Tim off Mikk's bleeding hand and wrapped his hand in a handkerchief saying "sorry' all the while. They could still hear the laughing Minster, and Tyki shot a glare at his brother. He turned his attention back to the still stuttering apologies Allen, who was looking rather grumpily at Tim- who acted like he was totally innocent. Grabbing her chin, Mikk brought the blushing Allen into a kiss. "Apology accepted," Tyki said happily, giving the blushing beauty a charming smile.

"Aww! So cute~" Sheryl sang out from Allen's balcony. Allen was now red in the face in embarrassment," You two should get married, you look so cute together!"

Allen growled darkly and stomped off around the house to enter from the front entrance, yelling over her shoulder all the while," You better be out of my room and my balcony when I get there or I'll start screaming that you both are rapist!"

Allen could hear their booming laughter at her threat. Growling, Allen continued on forward. Just as she turned the corner, she felt a sharp stab of pain the back of her head, some shouts, then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I'm done. Sorry about grammer and stuff. This chapter is shorter but not that too short. Okay... some people...never mind. So tired. Please vote on poll. You can guess whether its her stalker, black order, noahakuma, rapist, kidnappers or etc that knocked her out. :D**


	7. Prisoner

**Notes: Allen is officialy 5'2. I can't deceide in my head if fem!Allen looks more Lala from to Love Ru, or Mikuru from the Melancholy of Haruhi. **

**Sorry for Late update: I've been suuuuper busy. ... Plus- I've been on Writers Block. **

**Title: God's Bane**

**Chapter: Prisoner**

**POV Character(s) Allen**

**Warnings: Swearing, spelling, grammer...**

Allen felt cold, and stiff in the neck.

Reluctantly opening her eyes, she saw black. Startled, Allen sat up and looked around. She was in a dark, small room, on a single bed. Groaning from the headache in her head, Allen clutched the area where it hurt. Memories flushed to Allen- she remembered walking from the laughing Minister and Lord, turning a corner, pain then darkness. Eyes wide, Allen leaped of the bed and too the door and tried to open it.

It was locked. Cursing loudly, Allen kicked the door in her anger.

She was kidnapped! Growling, Allen slammed her shoulder at the door repeatly, trying to break it down. Finally, Allen yelled out in fury and punched the un-budging door with her left hand. Just as the door went flying right as her fist hit the surface, Allen bolted out fo the room only to be grabbed by two pairs of strong hands by her forearms.

"Let go!" Screaming, Allen tried to get the hands off her by squirming, and roughly jerking her body around. The hands on her forearms tightened even more making her struggles fruitless.

With a growl, Allen glared up at her attackers and froze. The men were wearing red hoods, and Allen could almost smell the magic coming off them.

Crow. And Crow worked with the Black Order, which meant that...

'Shit.' Allen Walker was kidnapped by the Black Order. As strong willed as Allen was, she couldn't help but tremble as they started to drag her with them down the dark hall, into more halls. All the while Allen was scared.

They were going to put her in war, on a bloody field of pain and breaking. The Order was going to use her as a weapon in their hate-filled war. They wouldn't care how she felt! All the wanted was to use her.

Just then the two Crow dragging her stopped in front of a door. Allen looked up at the door as it was opened and was tossed inside, the door closing behind her.

Slowly getting up, Allen looked around the room. One word could just easily described it.

Messy. Really messy. Make that two. Piles of paper were surronding the desk and on the desk. Coffe was set on the table, and a chinese man dressed in white and had glasses sat behind it looking at her with intrest. Standing next to him was a man in a lab coat, and the Excorist girl, Lenalee- who as staring at her with her jaw dropped. The two Excorcist boys, Lavi and Kanda, where there too. Kanda was glaring daggers at her which she kindly returned in kind. Allen then brought her darkening glare at the sweat-dropping chinese man.

"What the hell do you want!" The man looked a little paniced from the dark, menacing edge to her voice.

Clearing his throught, the man started out," I'm Komui Lee, Chief Officer of the Black Order and Head of European Branch."

Allen glared more from where she stood. She looked very annoyed.

"Anyway...," Komui went on," You have Innocence."

"So?" Allen snapped.

"So we want you to join the Black Order," Komui said cheerfully. Everyone was looking from the happy Komui to the pissed of Allen. She looked ready to explode.

Trying to play it cool, Allen put on her poker face. "Why should I? I hate war, I don't want to be involved."

"Well, you have a parasatc Innocence. Umm...," Komui looked around for help from his fellow members.

"And,' said the male in a lab coat," Your master, Cross, sent us this-," he held up a letter from the messy pile," that says if you don't show up- 'most likely' he put in- we were to go after you. And that he gave us permission to use whatever force necessary."

Allen's face remained blank for a long time as she registered this information in. Her master sent a letter, she knew that much but what she didn't know was that he gave them permission to get her if she didn't show up. Cross knew she wouldn't show up and was probably laughing his ass off at her now.

"I hate you, Cross," Allen muttered darkly.

"Moyashi," the Japanese growled," stop it with the empty face, its annoying."

Veins popped out of Allen's head. "IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!"

Chaos was issued as weapons were drawn.

After sending a knocked out Lavi (who accidently got hit by Allen), Komui led the huffing Allen to a large chamber. Upon enetring, Allen was so absobed in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice as a dozen of thin white hands lifted her into the air. Allen cried as she was lifted into the air and looked up to see a strange being, almost as mystical as the crystal being in her cave. The 'thing' was white, like Allen's snow hair. Strange, white wave like hair sprouted from its head and had the lower face of a beautiful woman.

"Don't be afraid, I only wish to get to know your Innocence," the creature said. Allen felt a little bit violated as she held back a scream as the hands went into her skin. It felt so weird, unpleasent even. Allen's blood was screaming at her, yelling 'Innocence'. She wanted to strike down this Innocence, to destroy it for going inher skin without Allen's permission first. Allen bit down at her tongue to stop her screams.

Just as abrutly as it began, the creature set her down and remained silent. Allen twitched a bit when Komui placed his hands on her shoulders.

"So what do you say about little Allen Walker, Hebraska?" The Branch Head asked looking up at this thing called 'Hebraska', Allen twitched again when he referred her as 'little'.

"Allen Walker, as you say, has a synchronization rate that lies at eighty-three percent," Hebraska said.

"Synchronization rate?" Allen wondered, looking up at the man holding her.

"Your synchronization rate is the lifespan of your innocence, and the bond between you and the innocence. Lower the rate, the harder it is for the exorcist to invocate his or her weapon," Komuin explained.

"It is also dangerous in invocate your Innocence when the synchronoization rate is low," Hebraska included," But Allen Walker," Allen looked up it, dreading something bad might come," In the dark times ahead, Your Innocence will bring forth a Destroyer of Time out of you."

"Wha-?"

Komui clapped at Allen," Impressive, Miss Allen!" He said cheerfully, not taking in her dark aura,"We shall be expecting great things out of yo-ACK!"

Allen had punched him with her right hand, which he barely managed to block with his clipboard. "What did I do?" Komui cried out, backing away fom the small girl.

"You didn't mention anything about having this Innocence putting its hands into me," Allen growled. Komui was surprised that Allen figured out it was Innocence.

"Well... you weren't giving me any attention so...Welcome to the Black Order, Allen-chwan!" Komui said cheerfully. Allen stomped past him.

"I hate you, Komui-san."

"EH!"

Allen walked down the hallways and paused by a window and looked around in the hallway. No one would see her escape. But just as she was pressing her hands against the glass she was tackled.

"GYA! You're so cute!" It was Lenalee. The girl picked the stunned Allen up and started rubbing her cheek against Allen's cheek, going faster and faster until there was steam coming from the rubbing contact," Your skin feels so smooth like a baby's!"

"Lenalee-chan, you're going to burn her face off if you keep that up."

Lenaless stopped and looked over. Lavi was walking over to them grinning. "Looks like you're part of the Black Order now," he said.

"More like prisoner." Allen grumbled. It was true. They didn't giver her any choice.

Just then her stomach gave a loud rumbling sound. Clutching her stomach in embarrassment, Allen's face blushed," Where do you people eat?"

The two Exocrosit laughed. Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and started dragging her down the hall," First, you get changed. Then we'll eat." From Lenalee's voice that promised 'enjoyment' from the changeing part, Allen guessed it would be torture for Allen- she hated being dressed up. Allen looked over at the red-head, her eyes pleading for help. But he just waved at her, looking like he was straining hard laughter.

Allen whimped when she was placed back to the room that she woke up in. There were no Crow, so she guessed they were just there so she wouldn't run away. There was now clotheing on the small bed, folded neatly. Allen gulped and looked at Lenalee and instantly regretted it.

Lenalee eye's were shinning brightly at Allen causing the small girl to back up against the wall as the chinese girl slowly advanced.

Allen's scream could be heard all over the Order. People paused in what they were doing and looked around, startled. Others just sighed, things weren't going to be the same for the Order

**Allen was kidnappish, she'll be kidnapped several more times, don't worry. Now Guess stalker...uh... No Flames. =w='**

**I'm doing another Man fanfiction with fem!Allen. Kidnapped by Neah Walker will happen in that one. :D Seems fun, I'm excited! P.S. Chapters for both will be coming in slow. Like I said, I'll but in at least one to 2 chapter a month, okay? They'll be coming in towards the end of the month. =w= I'm trying to make chapters long and trying to get chapters in. I missed a whole month of putting chapters in! **

**I know someone is going to ask why I have bad grammer and spellingish. First- Keyboard space button broken. I have to use an online spellcheck since spellcheck dosen't work on my laptop from a downloaded or installed program- sucks right? And plus...English isn't really my native language. Swedish is, then I had to learn chinese, then spanish then english. So... english is my fourth language! :D Fun facts about Lunacii. Plus... I'm lazy-in-a-way with typing. Be glad I'm even doing this story because I gave up already on two stories of mine. :D **


End file.
